Breaking Routines
by Hine no Chikyuu
Summary: Harry and Severus do the same thing every day. And that's how they like it. But nothing can last forever. SeverusxHarry, Post Hogwarts, oneshot.


fter the war ended, Severus Snape quit his job at Hogwarts and went into business for himself opening up a shop in Diagon Alley. He enjoyed keeping his own hours, working for himself, brewing what he wanted when he wanted, but mostly, he enjoyed sleeping in and letting his husband take care of things. Something Harry was more than happy to do.

At precisely 5:45 AM, Harry Snape nee Potter woke up. He rolled over and kissed his still sleeping partner on the cheek, and rolled out of bed. Then he walked to their bathroom and took a long, leisurely shower. After the shower, he went back into the bedroom, over to the dressed, and put on some ratty, faded jeans and a t-shirt. He no longer had to wear Dudley's old cast offs, but he still had no sense of fashion. And besides, "they're comfortable" as he often told his husband. His movements were practiced having done them every morning since the two began living together a year after the war ended in Harry's last year at Hogwarts.

Severus rolled over, pulled the covers back up, and went back to sleep.

Harry, for his part, was already putting his trainers on and walking out the door to make his daily 5 block walk to the local bakery. Once there, he purchased freshly made rolls and went back home to start breakfast.

A quick _Incendio_ and the stove was lit. Harry pulled out some pans and started on breakfast. Eggs, scrambled, with a bit of cheddar and one sausage for himself. For his still sleeping husband, two eggs sunny side up (but not dry, mind you) and two sausages. They would each have one roll. Butter on one half and strawberry jam on the other for Harry; blueberry jam on one half and strawberry on the other for Severus. This was the routine. It was the same every morning and it was comfortable. They both enjoyed it.

By the time breakfast was finished, it was nearing 7:00. Severus would wake promptly at 7:10, go for his shower, and arrive for breakfast 7:30. Routines were comforting for the two men and they stuck to them religiously.

Harry smiled as he heard Severus awake and go for his shower. He set the table and put the food on the plates. As he sat down in his own chair, Severus walked into the kitchen wearing a grey, short sleeved button down shirt and black slacks. Though he no longer wore his daunting teaching robes, his color scheme hadn't changed.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. They asked one another if they had had a good night's sleep, and after the initial pleasantries were exchanged, the food was eaten in silence.

Once they were both finished, Harry got up, as he always did, to clear the table and start on dishes. He stood up, and that is when their routines shattered.

"Ahh!" Harry grabbed on to the back of a chair and tried to steady himself as the world turned circles around him.

Severus, for his part, stood quickly and grabbed onto his husband. He held out his wand and summoned a pillow.

"I'm fine, Sev. Just stood up too quickly, that's all." That wasn't all.

Harry tried to right himself into a standing position but the moment he moved, everything spun and he would have toppled over if not for Severus' war trained reflexes. He grabbed his husband by the waist and caught him before he hit the ground.

"You're not fine." So saying, he lowered his husband to the ground and placed the pillow under his head.

"It's just a bit of vertigo or something. Really. I'll be fine when the world stops spinning." Harry ran his fingers through his hair and discovered that his hair was soaking wet, as was his forehead. 'When did I start sweating?' he wondered.

"I'm calling Granger." Severus went and flooed Hermione. She came as soon as she heard that something was wrong with Harry.

"Harry, what's going on? Are you nauseous? Dizzy? Do you feel lightheaded?"

"I feel like I'm being interrogated." was his reply. He was fine. Honestly. And why was she here in the first place? All he needed was to lie down for a bit while the world righted itself. That was all.

Hermione went and pulled a chair over to Harry and pulled his legs onto it. "They need to be elevated." She said by way of an explanation.

"He's fine, Granger. Stop getting so emotional and just watch over him." He left the room and proceeded to firecall St. Mungo's.

Hermione watched him go and turned back to Harry. "I don't know how you can live with him, Harry."

Harry smiled. "He's not so bad. I really am fine, you know." He tried to sit up to prove his point. Instead of sitting up, he rolled over and made an uncomfortable sounding noise. Then his cheeks puffed out and his eyes widened. Hermione got the hint.

"_Accio _bucket!" A bucket came flying from who knows where into her hands. She held it out for Harry, who proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach into it.

"Ugh…" was the noise that came out of him. "Oh boy." He vomited again. And then a third time. After a fourth time, he appeared to be done and lied back down on the ground.

Hermione summoned another pillow and placed it under his head.

Severus walked back into the room and informed them that someone from the hospital would be over shortly.

This set Harry off.

"What are you talking about?!" He sat up. "I'm fine! Why won't you believe me? I was just stood up too quickly! That's it!"

Severus glared at him. "Someone is coming! Now lie down!"

Harry did. However as soon as he lied down again, he sat up to vomit. After a couple dry heaves, he returned to lying down.

The men from the hospital arrived and checked Harry over. They gave him a potion for the nausea and informed Severus that he had a sudden drop in blood pressure which caused the dizziness and the nausea.

Severus helped Harry to their room and told him under no circumstances was he to leave the bed for anything that day. Harry reluctantly agreed.

Severus walked downstairs to talk with the paramediwizards and thanked them for their help, but he did not seem to be relieved. In fact, he didn't seem to be anything. His face was blank.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm and smiled. "Harry's alright, Severus."

The man shook her hand off. "I am well aware of that, Granger." He glared. "What I do not know is why you were so worked up about him. He fell. He is fine."

Hermione glared and left. The paramediwizards followed soon after.

Severus walked upstairs looked at his white-faced husband. He pulled up a chair and sat down. He took his hand. "Are you alright, Brat?"

Harry gave him a soft smile. "I'm fine. Maybe I just ate too fast."

"Or maybe you work yourself far too hard and need to rest once in a while."

Harry squeezed his hand. "Then tomorrow, you make breakfast and I'll sleep in."

"I suppose I can do that." He squeezed back.

---

Holy shit. It's been FOREVER since I've written anything _. Alrighty then. So this story is based on what happened this morning with my family. It happened to my grandma. And just like Harry's she's fine.


End file.
